A Little Different
by sai-salamander
Summary: Parker and Raymond fuck for the first time. Things are... a little different. Resident Evil: Revelations. Parker/Raymond.


a/n: oh my god you guys, this is the first fic I've written and finished in like 2 years what even. ANYWAY, let's get down to business. This is Resident Evil: Revelations, and I wrote it as a gift for my amazing wife who goes by LovelyAche on here and ao3 333 basically this pairing has eaten our brains. Send help etc. Parker/Raymond.  
Warnings: Sounding (cock-stuffing), lots of swearing as is par the course with me.

* * *

The shitty motel wasn't exactly what Parker would call the best place for their first time. In fact, it was probably one of the worst – the bed wasn't quite big enough or long enough and the lights were dingy, but he couldn't find it within himself to care when Raymond was laid out on the bed, ready and waiting for him. His hair shone in the dim light, a spread of red behind his head that could almost be blood.

Parker smiled, licking his lips as he knelt on the bed between Raymond's legs. "You're sure you want it like this?" he purred, licking a stripe down Raymond's stomach, right in that delicious dimple between belly and hipbone. "You said it hurts..."

Raymond looked up at Parker, a glint of determination in his eyes. "I said I did, didn't I?" he groaned, lifting his ass off the bed and arching his belly up and against Parker's lips. "Besides, it'll hurt less than if I fucked you, so yeah."

Parker growled, bringing his hands up to press Raymond back down into the bed. "Okay," he said slowly, looking up at him with a serious expression. "Then you play by my rules, okay Ray?"

He rested his forehead on Raymond's hip, inhaling his scent deeply. God, the man was intoxicating.

Raymond's hand came down in response, fingers tangling in Parker's hair to yank his head back up, their eyes meeting once again. "My rules, Luciani," he growled right back. "Don't get any ideas."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Parker purred, tugging his head away from Raymond's hands. He sat upright on his knees, reaching for the small rod and bottle of lube beside them. "You came prepared I see." He chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

The lube bottle felt cold in his hands and he rolled it between his palms, warming it a little before squeezing some out. "Tell me how you want it," he murmured, taking hold of Raymond's dick loosely. He ran the pad of his thumb over the head, scrutinising Raymond for a reaction.

Raymond bucked under his touch, his hips rising without permission and grinding his dick harder into Parker's hand. He yelped in response, reaching down quickly to take hold of Parker's wrist. "Looser," he ground out, "just the end."

No one had ever shown any interest in doing anything with Raymond after he'd explained his issues to them. They just preferred to fuck him and have done with it; no tailoring the experience to him or even much listening to his reactions. Parker was... different. Raymond could see the concentration on his face, and it was oddly endearing. "The rod," he gasped, squeezing Parker's wrist.

"Impatient," Parker said with a grin. He acquiesced though, sliding the rod between his lubed fingers. He pumped out some more onto it, then directly onto the head of Raymond's cock, making sure to slick it inside him.

"I'm not a child," Raymond gasped in response. The lube was cold and slick, a harsh sensation against his over-sensitive dick, but the sight of the rod in Parker's hands was enough to drive all thoughts of pain from his mind. "And you're being a fucking tease." His eyes were fixed on the rod, lips parted and hair dishevelled. He must look a sight and no mistake.

"Yes, I am," Parker agreed, trailing the rod up Raymond's dick. He smiled broadly, then took hold of Raymond's dick with one loose hand, pressing the tip of the rod into the slit with his eyes half-closed in concentration. "Tell me if it doesn't feel good," he murmured, feeling blood rush to his own dick at the sight below him.

"I'll fucking tell you Parker, just fuck-" Raymond gasped, one hand fisting the quilt under him and the other gripping Parker's thigh hard enough to whiten the skin. "I won't break, just come on!" And if his voice slid into a whine, neither of them was going to draw attention to it.

Parker pressed the rod harder, swallowing as it slid inside Raymond's dick. God, how was that so fucking hot? Something like this, well, he'd never even considered it as something that could turn him on, but here he was. The sight of the metal engulfed by Raymond's dick made his own throb and long for attention, but he ignored it for now, focusing entirely on Raymond and those amazing little noises he was making. "God, you're hot," he murmured, swallowing again.

"And you're biased." Raymond's fingers dug harder into Parker's thigh. "But thanks." His breath was coming in pants, eyes rolled back in his head until he could see stars. Fuck, it felt amazing. He was so full, slick lube all over his dick and Parker's expression of pure lust and shit, it was almost overwhelming. "I can take more," he breathed, trying his hardest not to buck upwards into Parker's hands.

Parker grinned, hair falling into his eyes. "Okay, you're the boss," he rumbled, pressing the rod deeper into Raymond. He probably had a good two inches inside him at that point, and Parker wasn't sure how long he could last with no contact on his own dick. He reached down with one hand, taking hold of himself and pumping a few times, gasps falling from his lips at the slide of his lubed hand.

Raymond moved his hand across Parker's thigh to wrap around his dick, fingers gripping onto it perhaps a little harder than necessary. "I want more," he breathed. "More of you. Fuck me, Parker."

"Seriously?"

"When am I ever not serious," Raymond hissed, rubbing his palm up Parker's dick.

"Fair point." Parker looked down at the rod, quirking one eyebrow. "You sure it'll be ok with this as well?" He touched the tip of it, twisting it around slightly and smiling at the reaction it dragged out of Ray.

Raymond moaned, a deep, guttural sound, hips jerking uncontrollably. "Yes," he managed. "I'll hold it there, just fuck me." He lifted his ass and wiggled until he was pressed against Parker's crotch, dick hot against his entrance. "Lube," he demanded to a chuckle from Parker.

"Never thought you'd be like this, Ray." Parker took the lube again and pumped out a large quantity, slicking it all over his dick with a hiss at the chilliness of it. "Squirming and demanding." He settled his thumb against Parker's entrance, slipping it inside with a groan. "God you're tight."

Another wiggle from Raymond had Parker's thumb sinking even deeper into him, and it took all of his concentration to hold the rod in his dick. "Another," he breathed. He felt fuller than he ever had before and that was just with a thumb. The thought of Parker's dick filling him up as well was enough to make Raymond near-incoherent and yeah, fucking impatient. "Preparation be damned, I want you now," he panted, all thoughts of more fingers and taking it slow dropping from his mind like so much chaff.

Parker groaned, slightly hesitant, but unable to resist. He removed his thumb and replaced it with the head of his dick, nudging at Raymond's entrance until he was pressed right up against it. With a roll of his hips he slipped inside, just to the head at first and then deeper until he was as far as he could go. On his knees, balls deep inside Raymond, Parker groaned again. "Shit," he breathed slowly. "Let me-" he took hold of Raymond's legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulling them snugger together, leaving one hand free to thumb the rod sunk deep inside Ray's dick.

The vibration from Parker's touch was enough to send Raymond growling with pleasure, but the movement it produced had him trailing off into a long, uncontrollable whine. His hands scrabbled at Parker's stomach, sliding around his waist until he could take hold and grip, finally something to ground himself. He was so full; the rod stuffed inches deep into his dick and then Parker's own dick, large enough on its own, balls deep in his ass. Raymond could barely breathe from the pleasure and sensation of it.

And then Parker began to move, a slow rolling motion, and neither of them could manage any words. Raymond gasped, Parker's thrusts having a butterfly effect on the rod stuffed inside him, making it move at the same time. He swore and Parker grinned, twisting the rod between his thumb and forefinger.

"Do you need more lube?" he breathed, feeling a little friction with the twist.

Raymond nodded, unable to form words, and Parker paused for a second, gripping the rod and sliding it out of Raymond's dick. He grabbed the lube with his other hand, squeezed some onto the rod and dropped it again, using his free hand to slick it up and down. He trailed the tip of the rod back to Raymond's slit once more, dipping the end in and out to slick it before sinking it in again, tiny movement by tiny movement, until it was even deeper than before.

"Hmm," he purred, holding the rod steady. "You took more this time." His lips curled in a smile and he rocked his hips, driving his dick deep inside Raymond until the head pushed against a sweet spot that had Raymond's hand slamming down onto his thigh, gripping him hard and tight until his skin whitened.

"More," Raymond gasped in response, digging his nails into Parker's thigh until he left hard, white crescents embedded in his flesh. "I can take more, fuck." And yeah, it did hurt, but the pleasure shooting throughout his entire body cancelled the pain out. It wasn't as if Raymond hadn't done this before to himself, although obviously without the whole being fucked at the same time thing. He knew he could take more, and he wasn't afraid to let Parker know it.

"How much?"

"Another inch," Raymond murmured, swallowing hard. "Can you do it?"

Parker smiled, licking his lips slowly. "Yeah, I can. Not sure how long I can hold off though, god Ray you're fucking killing me here." His hips rolled in response to his movement and he held his breath, biting down on his lip to help him concentrate.

With careful fingers, Parker took hold of the rod and pushed. There was enough lube on it still that it moved, but the depth of it made the whole thing take longer. His eyes flickered up to take in Raymond, flat out on his back, eyes squeezed closed with bliss, fingers clenching and unclenching as he breathed around the sensations. His hair was damp from exertion and clinging to his forehead, lips parted and panting, and Parker was filled with the sudden need to kiss him, to slide his tongue between those lips and claim his mouth like he was claiming his ass and dick.

He bent forward, careful not to knock the rod, and kissed Raymond deeply. Raymond moaned, wrapping an arm around Parker's waist while keeping the other curled protectively around his dick to avoid any accidents. "Like this," he murmured, smiling into the kiss as he moved his hips upwards, rolling Parker's dick deeper into his ass. "Fuck. Me."

Parker obliged, his movements steady and rhythmic; pulling out slightly before pushing back inside with one long thrust, as deep as he could go. He could feel the pleasure building, coiling in his stomach as he rocked, slow at first and then harder, his breath coming in harsh, ragged pants.

Raymond's fingertips brushed the end of the rod with every thrust and it sent shards of pleasure shooting down his dick to meet with the near-blinding sensation from Parker's, hitting him in that perfect spot every time he sank back inside. They combined to make Raymond incoherent; he'd never felt pleasure like this before, not even using a small toy at the same time as a sounding rod. He figured that a warm, solid body made all the difference, and he clung to Parker for dear life as he felt his orgasm build. "I'm gonna-" he gasped out, giving the rod a tiny twist as he crashed into orgasm, head slamming back onto the bed and his whole body convulsing under Parker.

Parker met his movements with hard, smooth thrusts. Raymond's ass clenched around him and he choked out a guttural fuck!, body quivering and jerking until he was spent, feeling heat and wetness mixed with the tightness of Raymond's ass, tremors running through both of them as they gasped for breath.

He noticed a strange noise coming from Raymond and managed to lift his head enough to look at him.

"It just… it hurts a bit," he whimpered, voice soft and ashamed. "It felt amazing Parker, don't doubt that." Raymond gripped Parker's back to punctuate his words. "But fuck, it's just so… sensitive I guess." He shifted and winced as the movement caught his dick. "Overwhelming. That works." His whole body felt weak and his dick was on fire, but Raymond felt inexplicably good.

Parker murmured in concern, reaching down between them to gently remove the rod from Raymond's dick. It came out easier now, slicked by his come as it was, and he set it aside carefully before collapsing next to him. "I'll give you some space then," he breathed, kissing Raymond's shoulder. Although the space he did give him was just enough that he wasn't laying on top of him anymore, Parker still pressed against his side, tangling their legs together. He brought up a hand to caress Raymond's face, running gentle fingers down his cheekbone and jaw. "You okay Ray?"

Raymond sighed softly, turning his head to kiss Parker on the forehead. "Yeah, I'm okay." He smiled, exhaling with exhaustion. "Fucking amazing right now, to be honest."

"Hmm, good to know." Parker smiled sleepily, resting his forehead against Raymond's shoulder. "We staying the night, right?"

"Don't think I could move if I tried."


End file.
